Honey If You Love Me Then Smile
by Sekai
Summary: Lily Evans comes across a fun game, and when a twist comes alon she's not hesitating to share the news with her friends...


Honey if You Love Me Then Smile

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling**.

"Wendyyyyy!"  
Lily Evans stormed into the girl's 5th year dorms, calling for one of her best friends. The other best friend, Kathy Granger, answered instead.  
"She's in the shower. What's up?"  
"I know this GREAT game we can try out, with a little twist of course."  
"Great. What game?"  
"Wait for Whishy."  
"Why wait for me?" Wendy Fisher came out from the bathroom, drying her shocking red hair with a towel.  
"Lils found this fantastic game!" Kathy said while flicking her long copper red hair away from her face. Lily sat on a bed, her face flushed and her auburn hair slightly damp from the rain outside.  
"What have you been doing outside?" Wendy asked and seated herself on a bed.  
"Looking for unicorns."  
"Found any?" Kathy asked.  
"Nah. But over to the game," An exited light glowed all over Lily's face  
"Its called 'Honey if you love me then smile'."  
"Exiting title." Kathy pointed out.  
"Really _catching _title. Well, How does it work?" Wendy asked.  
"Well," Lily started, "Without the twist I've figured out it's like this: The people who are joining the game, preferably both sexes, are sitting in a circle. One person starts. He or she walks over to a person and ask him or her: 'Honey if you love me then smile'. With me so far?" Kathy and Wendy nodded.  
"Okay. Then this persons are supposed to answer with 'You know I love you honey, but I can't smile' All without smiling! If the person smiles he or she has to be the next to ask."  
"What a LOVELY game!" Wendy said.  
"I KNOW!" Lily said.  
"And the twist," She paused for better effect. "Well. We three are the only ones to really join it." Her two best friends' faces fell at this.  
"What? Where's the fun in that?"  
"Relax. One of us walks over to a boy and asks in a very seducing voice: 'Honey if you love me then smile.' The two others are ready with a camera to catch their expressions." Lily said triumphantly. The girls looked at each other and grinned wickedly. They found a camera and headed for the common room. The three girls bit their lips in a very similar fashion. The three of them were very similar in fact. They all had red hair, in the shades of red, copper and auburn, their bodybuilding were almost identical, and their height varied maximum by an inch. What most people could separate them by were their eyes. Lily had almond shaped eyes – well, they all had almond shaped eyes – and stunning green eyes, Kathy had a wonderful pair of warm brown eyes while Wendy had dark blue eyes. The three pairs of eyes scanned the Common Room with their eyes in the search of appropriate victims. The perfect victims in this case would be people standing a bit off the centre. If they blew it early by shocking someone clearly obvious, they would not be able to do it so many times.

Wend noted Sirius Black in one corner of the room. He was obviously doing his Divination homework, for his face was cracked up in a grin. He was alone, and he was doomed.  
"Mine!" Lily and Kathy, who had noted him to, whispered quickly at the same time.  
"A-one-two-three," They chanted, "Ha, ha," Lily exclaimed, "Stone beats scissors." Wendy and Kathy walked over to a couch across from Sirius and seated themselves comfortably in this. Lily walked over to the boy and sat down next to him. Sirius looked up at the beautiful girl. She whisked her eyelashes, and smiled a smile that could not be mistaken. She licked her finger, eyes slightly closed. She took it out and stroked it down Sirius's cheek noting very well the gawking mouth (at this point her friends had already taken a lot of pictures of the poor and very fish like boy). Lily leaned in close to his ear and whispered "Honey if you love me then smile". A wicked grin spread all over his face and he grabbed her and kissed her deeply. This wasn't part of the plan, but as he was a fantastic kisser, Lily played along. After 5 deep, oxygen missing minutes, Sirius let her go, and she left with a swish of her hips. Her two friends followed her and the fell into a laughing heap at the sofa.

**A/N: Inspired by a game not quite this fascinating. To tell you the truth, it's so not facinatin I, at this momen, can't seem to remember it! But here's the story that popped up! I really don't know if I'll ever continue, because I really don't know how it would go…**


End file.
